


Are Ya Winning, Son?

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Step-mother, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A Step Mom becomes frustrated with how much time her son spends playing video games, especially since he's so bad at them. As punishment, she uses him as an outlet for her sexual frustration. Not that he's complaining about it.
Kudos: 3





	Are Ya Winning, Son?

[F4M] [Script Offer] "Are Ya Winning, Son?" [Gentle Fdom] [Step Mom] [Sloppy Handjob] [Cunnilingus] [Boobjob] [Edging] [Face Sitting] 

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

[Slightly muted, as if from a different room. Voice becomes clearer and increases in volume as she comes closer] Hey, honey? Do you think you could put the dishes away for me? I've got to-- [Stops mid-sentence as she enters the room]

Ugh, are you still playing that game? You seem to be in a pretty bad spot, too. Your health-bar's practically empty and there isn't anyone left on your team. 

[Like she's beginning to get invested in the game] Hmm, you might be able to escape if you head to B. The health packs there should have reset by now. 

[Urgently] You've got somebody on your right-- [groans sympathetically]

[Exasperated] I did warn you. 

[Lightly chastising] You know, If you're going spend so much time behind the computer, sweetie, you should at least be *good* at the games you play. And wasn't it just the other day that I told you to cut your gaming back? 

Did you think that was just a suggestion? Because it wasn't. Even if I'm only your step mother, when I tell you to do something, *you still do it*. I can't see why that's so hard to understand. Am I going to have to regularly lecture you on this? Because I don't think my words are getting through to you. 

[Quizzically] But maybe that's the issue. Not everyone responds well to lectures. Maybe your learning style is a bit more... *physical*. [Chuckles] 

Yes, I think that's it. Perhaps some punishment will make you listen to me. 

[Lustily] You know what that means, don't you? [Rustling as she sits down next to him] 

That's right. Since you've been such a bad boy, mommy's going to use you like her little toy. 

[Whispered] And there's nothing you can do about it. 

[Kisses deeply] Mmm. I just love how flustered you get when I kiss you. But there's really no reason to get worked up. Just think of this as discipline. 

My, my, I can even feel you getting hard down there. It looks almost ready to burst. Why doesn't mommy take those cramped pants off for you? 

[Unzipping] That's better. Oh, honey, you're already leaking precum. Does getting kissed by your step mother really turn you on that much? 

[Kiss] Naughty boys like you deserve extra punishment. Mommy's going to stroke you until you learn to be obedient.

Let's start slow. Up... and down. Up... and down.

[Increasingly aroused] Do you like it when I squeeze you tightly? [Laughs] You must; I can feel your cock pulsing. It's like a heart beating in my hand. 

[Coy] Hey... you've been looking at my breasts for awhile now. Do you want to touch them? I'm not wearing a bra right now. So all I to do is.. [pause as she starts removing her shirt] take this off. They're pretty big, aren't they. What a lucky boy you are to have a step mom with such wonderful tits. 

[Moans] Yeah, mommy likes it when you play with them. Grope can grope them as much as you like. 

I'm gonna go a little faster, okay? But first-- [Spits] some lube. 

Now my hand can glide smoothly along your shaft. Just like this. Mmm. 

I might have to grip a little more tightly, though, but I'm sure you won't mind.

[If you want to, feel free to include some wets sounds for the rest of the handjob]

Your dick has gotten so *hot*, sweetie. You must really be feeling it now.

[Surprised] Oh! 

No, it's fine. Only, I didn't expect you to start-- [moans] sucking on my nipples without any warning. 

[Moans] Don't stop, though. 

This has to be a completely different sensation from when you masturbate; my soft fingers jerking with such care while you've got a perky little nipple in your mouth. 

[Sucks breath through teeth] Fuck. That's right, just let your girly moans out into mommy's chest. 

Are you about to spurt it out, sweetie? You are? Well then...

[Brief pause]

[Playful laughter] Look at you thrusting so desperately into the air. Did you really think I'd let you cum so easily? Oh, sweetie, this is supposed to be a punishment remember? And that means you have to *earn* your orgasm. 

Mommy needs to be pleasured too, after all. Now, no touching yourself while I strip, okay?

[Brief pause as she gets naked]

[Relieved] Much better. Stay still while I straddle you. Can you see how wet I got from having my tits sucked? I'm dripping onto my thighs. 

[Firmly] Lick it. 

[Moans deeply. Continues throughout cunnilingus]

Oh God yes! Lap up all of my juices, sweetie. I taste good, don't I?

Mmm. Yeah, I know you love eating your step mom's pussy out. 

Stick your tongue inside me. Fuck me with your tongue. 

[More serious] But don't you *dare* touch that cock yet. 

Just... focus on making me feel good. 

[Starts breathing deeper] Faster. Yeah, you're getting really good at this. Worship this gorgeous pussy.

Shit. I'm getting close. 

[Between breaths] I'm going to start fucking your face, okay, honey. If you can't breathe, just tap on mommy's thigh. Got it?

Deeper! Put your tongue in deeper! Don't stop!

[Nearly euphoric with pleasure] Don't fucking stop! Oh, fuck! You're going to make me come! 

[Improv to orgasm. Cunnilingus ends]

[Slowly as you recover] Good boy. You make mommy feel really good. [Kiss] I think you earned a little release as well. 

In fact, I've got something special in mind. 

[Pause as she shifts position] Oh, sweetie, you're even harder than before. I makes me really want to-- [sucking noise] suck it. 

[Some blowjob sounds] 

There! You should be slippery enough for a boobjob now. 

[Chuckles] I like that reaction. Let me just press my tits together around your shaft... Soft, aren't they? I imagine your sensitive cock can appreciates that much more than your hands did. 

It's okay, you can start thrusting.

[If you want, you can add wet sounds here for the boobjob, but since there's more sfx coming up, it's totally optional]

Lose yourself in my warm flesh, Let my breasts envelope you.

[Disappointed] The head is still sticking out, though. Mommy's gonna take care of that for you.

[Starts licking and sucking the tip. Feel free to extend this section as much as you like]

Keep thrusting. I want you to enjoy this much as possible. You earned it.

Your dick is twitching a lot, though. Maybe I overdid it somewhat...

Can you hold it in a little longer, honey? I want to count you down.

You can? Good. Because when I reach zero, I want you shoot your load into my mouth. 

10... 9... 8... [Licks again]

7... 6... Feel the semen welling up in your balls...

5... 4.. Get ready to release all that pent up frustration...

3.. 2.. 1... 0!

Do it! Cum! Cum now!

[If possible, moan with mouth agape to simulate taking the cumshot, though I understand that might be hard]

[Giggles] You really let out a lot. Mommy's face is all messy now. 

That must have felt really good, huh? I want you to remember that feeling, sweetie, because you might not experience it again for a while.

[Laughs playfully] Don't look at me like that. I told you this was a punishment. Here's the deal, you have two options: 

One, you stop playing so many video games and use some of that time to pleasure me instead.

Or, two, you actually get good at one of those games.

If you follow through on either of those, I'll keep letting you cum when we play with each other.

But if you do *neither*, then you aren't allowed to cum for two whole weeks. And you better believe I'm going to be teasing you the whole time.

[Cheerily] Deal? [Laughs] Good luck, then, sweetie.


End file.
